


Лекарство от скуки

by Astrellka



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrellka/pseuds/Astrellka
Summary: Кид отчаянно скучал. Собственно, скука была его обычным состоянием: уж слишком легко ему всё давалось. Именно поэтому он выбрал американский футбол. По крайней мере, в командных видах спорта для него была хоть какая-то интрига. В игре, где всё зависит не только от тебя (ну, то есть, в большинстве случаев, не только от тебя), результат должен был быть непредсказуемым. Теоретически.





	Лекарство от скуки

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение на других ресурсах не разрешаю

Кид отчаянно скучал.

Собственно, скука была его обычным состоянием: уж слишком легко ему всё давалось. Именно поэтому он выбрал американский футбол. По крайней мере, в командных видах спорта для него была хоть какая-то интрига. В игре, где всё зависит не только от тебя (ну, то есть, в большинстве случаев, не только от тебя), результат должен был быть непредсказуемым. Теоретически.  
  
На практике же пока всё выходило иначе. «Wild Gunmen» и до прихода Кида были сильной командой, а с его появлением проигрыши и вовсе стали практически уникальным явлением. Тренер, толстый добродушный человечек, не выпускающий из рук пистолеты, сразу понял, что с новым игроком ему повезло. Меткость и скорость, необходимые для хорошего квотербека, в случае Кида были лишь дополнением к умению быстро ориентироваться в ситуации, а в сочетании с силой и несокрушимостью Тетсумы составляли убойную комбинацию. Тренер был в восторге, команда была в восторге, Человек-Локомотив преклонялся перед своим квотербеком, а сам Кид, разобравшись в правилах и оценив свои силы, почувствовал, что ему опять становится скучно.  
  
А потом он случайно забрёл на игру «Devil Bats». Это, кстати, вышло тоже от скуки: делать ему было нечего, и потому он поддался на уговоры тренера посмотреть игру соперников Деймон. Тетсума увязался за ним, и Кид, вручив соратнику камеру и наказав снимать матч, уже надвинул шляпу на глаза и собрался подремать, когда увидел его.  
  
Квотербек «Devil Bats» даже в защитных накладках выглядел тощим – соплёй перешибить можно. Только вот тяжеловесные и неуклюжие лайнмены «Devil Bats» пригибались под его яростным взглядом. Кид никогда еще не встречал человека с такой властной неукротимой аурой. И с такой жаждой победы. Капитан «Devil Bats» выжимал из себя и своей команды всё до последней капли и не его виной было, что остальные игроки, за исключением кикера и центрального лайнмена, были чуть менее, чем посредственностью. Киду даже стало жаль, когда соперник разгромил «Дьявольских летучих мышей» с подавляющим перевесом в счёте. Он ткнул в бок Тетсуму, застывшего за камерой как на боевом посту, и уже собрался уходить, когда столкнулся взглядом с безумным взглядом раскосых глаз непонятного цвета. В этот миг Кид понял, что жалость была ни к чему: проигравший не собирался сдаваться. И еще, что новая встреча неизбежна.  
  
Капитана «Devil Bats» звали Хирума Ёичи, и он был ходячей чумой, занозой в заднице и дьяволом во плоти. Так говорили о нём и соперники, и члены команды.  
  
Кид и сам не мог себе объяснить, чем с первого взгляда его так заинтересовал Хирума. Квотербек Seibu никогда не верил в эмоции. Тренировки, позволившие ему стать самым быстрым пасующим в Токио, и холодный расчёт, не покидавший Кида ни на минуту даже в самых сложных игровых ситуациях – вот на чём он основывал свой успех. Его ни разу не захватывала страсть, заставлявшая рвать жилы, совершать невозможное: Кид просто ставил цель и шёл к ней. Он не жаждал победы – он ее получал. Либо разум, либо чувства. Ведущий игрок «Gunmen» выбирал разум, оставив чувства неудачникам.  
  
Хирума Ёичи не делал выбор между разумом и чувствами. Неистовый, яростный, демонический, он, к удивлению Кида, оказался великолепным стратегом, прекрасно разыгрывающим все имеющиеся у него карты. Только вот карты ему попадались всё больше плохие, и поэтому, когда у Деймона появился Eyeshield-21, Кид неожиданно обрадовался.  
  
А потом, во время тренировки Тетсумы они столкнулись нос носом с Хирумой и его подопечными. Пока Человек-Локомотив бегал за жареным мясом наперегонки с коротышками из «Devil Bats», Кид расположился на травке и, покусывая травинку, наблюдал за напарником.  
  
\- Кид, значит? – хитрые глаза капитана Деймон буравят собеседника. Взгляд у Хирумы … нет, не неприятный, но слишком уж откровенно-оценивающий.  
\- Да, просто Кид.  
  
Ветер треплет светлые взъерошенные волосы, тонкие губы изгибаются в усмешке, обнажая острые зубы. И квотербеку Seibu неожиданно становится ясно, что Хирума прекрасно знает, с кем разговаривает, и его мозги уже работают над тем, как воспользоваться этим знанием. Кид неожиданно широко улыбается: этот коварный тип его забавляет.  
  
На летние каникулы «Wild Gunmen» отправляются тренироваться в Америку. Киду всё кажется довольно предсказуемым до тех пор, пока на пляже он не натыкается на симпатичную девицу, менеджера «Devil Bats» и двух коротышек из команды: ресивера и еще одного - кажется, секретаря. Второй мальчишка нравится Киду: у него честный открытый взгляд, в котором сквозит настоящее восхищение широкоплечим ковбоем. И когда на тренера находит блажь выиграть быка на соревнованиях по пляжному волейболу, квотербек Seibu, усмехаясь, принимает помощь, предложенную Деймон.  
  
Кид не был так уж заинтересован в победе, даже ради тренера. Ему даже нравилось быть пессимистом: проигрыши хотя бы ненадолго выводили его из состояния скуки. Собственно, и на этот раз он не собирался сражаться в полную силу, особенно, по такой дурацкой причине. Скажите на милость, ну зачем им бык?  
  
\- …Так, чёртов менеджер, иди погуляй! – насмешливый взгляд обжигает спину Кида, и от этого неожиданно становится легко на душе. Он поднимает глаза на Хируму, чтобы увидеть знакомую кривую усмешку, и весело улыбается в ответ, чувствуя, как меняется настрой команды. Мальчишки из Деймон смотрят на своего капитана как на бога.  
\- Мне нужна победа! – в сощуренных глазах Хирумы (какого же они всё-таки цвета?) Кид читает ту же жажду, что видел у него на поле, и впервые за очень долгое время его тоже охватывает азарт.  
  
Они впервые играют друг с другом, да ещё и в одной команде, но лёгкость, с которой Хирума понимает его движения, приводит Кида в восторг. За спиной словно вырастают крылья, а окружающий мир исчезает. Остаётся только дьявольский взгляд раскосых глаз, скорость, да горячий мяч в руках, то появляющийся, то исчезающий в непонятно почему волнующей странной игре-дуэли. И в тот вечер после неизбежной победы Хирума в первый раз задаёт ему этот дурацкий вопрос:  
  
\- Кто лучший квотербек в Токио?  
\- Отстань, Хирума, - усмехается Кид и низко-низко надвигает шляпу на лоб, словно стараясь избавиться от агрессивного внимания собеседника. Только это не помогает. Недостаточно закрыть глаза, чтобы Хирума исчез, наоборот, сейчас Кид чувствует его присутствие всем телом и это вызывает у него неожиданное ощущение опасности. Квотербек Seibu знает, что ему не стоит ожидать подвоха от собеседника, и всё равно нервы напряжены.  
\- Ха! – голос Хирумы режет тишину словно ножом. – Ты хорош, Кид. Но я лучше.  
  
«Посмотрим!» - молча, улыбается Кид и почему-то чувствует себя абсолютно счастливым.  
  
Когда получается, он мельком следит за успехами «Devil Bats»: это забавляет. Раннингбек, которого нашёл Хирума, быстр, очень быстр, да и уровень всей команды неожиданно вырос. Когда команда красно-белых вышла в четверть финал, Кид присвистнул: это был значительный успех по сравнению с прошлым годом и даже по сравнению с весенним сезоном. Он знал: за всем этим стоял Хирума Ёичи. Кида откровенно развлекали проделки капитана «Devil Bats», он отдавал должное уму блондина и его потрясающей способности молниеносно менять стратегию в зависимости от ситуации на поле. В психологическом давлении Хируме вообще не было равных, а его каверзы порой заставляли Кида хохотать до слёз. Но как соперника квотербек Seibu его не рассматривал.  
  
До игры с «Посейдонами».  
  
Кид видел запись матча Kyoshin с предыдущими соперниками, и на него произвел впечатление рост основных игроков. Узнав, что в следующем матче эти гиганты сражаются с «Devil Bats», он против воли улыбнулся:  
  
\- Вы шутите, тренер? Да эти великаны просто растопчут линию Деймон!  
\- Посмотрим, - толстяк выстрелил в воздух из обоих пистолетов. – Не надо недооценивать Хируму!  
  
И оказался прав. Кид зачарованно смотрел на то, как гений Хирумы обошёлся с, казалось бы, непробиваемой защитой «Посейдонов». Тройная возможность паса, тройной шанс на выигрыш – и «Devil Bats» не упустили его. «Лучшая защита в Японии» была посрамлена тремя коротышками. Квотербек «Wild Gunmen» не отрывал глаз от своего будущего соперника и словно видел его в первый раз. Сейчас его цепкий взгляд отмечал всё: и точные пасы, и оригинальные стратегические решения, и умелые психологические манипуляции, способные вдохнуть новые силы в игроков Деймон в тот момент, когда они, казалось бы, уже потеряли всякую надежду на победу. Кид неожиданно обнаружил, что за тот год, пока Хирума был где-то на периферии его жизни, он так ничего в нём и не понял. Сейчас за короткое время, что оставалось до конца матча, он жадно поглощал глазами квотербека «Devil Bats», и с удивлением понимал, что ошибся: Хирума Ёичи – очень даже соперник.  
  
После победы Деймон Кид затребовал к себе все записи игр «Devil Bats». Всю неделю до матча он изучал капитана красно-белых и к выходным с непонятным удовольствием понял, что может с уверенностью сказать только одно: Хирума умеет приспосабливаться к любой ситуации и использует все доступные шансы для победы. Seibu придется непросто.  
  
\- Кто лучший квотербек в Токио? – от стены отделяется тонкая фигура с автоматом на плече. Хирума верен себе и своей любви к огнестрельному оружию.  
\- Ты опять за старое? – Кид улыбается: иногда приятно знать, что некоторые вещи не меняются.  
\- Скажи! – квотербек «Devil Bats» изучающе-внимательно смотрит на соперника, и тот против воли сдаётся.  
\- Хирума Ёичи, - вздыхая, говорит Кид и с удивлением обнаруживает, что сейчас он и вправду так думает.  
  
Он спиной чувствует довольный взгляд Хирумы и делает шаг, чтобы уйти.  
  
\- Я тоже скажу, - раздаётся голос капитана красно-белых. – Шиен…  
  
Кид вздрагивает. Неужели когда-то он всерьёз рассчитывал, что этот дьявол ничего не узнает?  
  
\- Шиен Мушанокодзи, - у Хирумы до ужаса довольный голос. – К чему это «я просто Кид»?  
  
Квотербек Seibu поворачивается. Хирума покачивается на мысках, тонкая фигура обманчиво расслаблена, на губах играет ехидная улыбка. Кид касается рукой полей шляпы и внезапно усмехается. Он счастлив.. нет, он ОФИГЕННО счастлив. Было странно думать, что он опасался завтрашней игры. Сейчас он ждёт её с нетерпением. Ему больше никогда не будет скучно.


End file.
